Un día frio
by sakura053
Summary: Una chica logra ver a Jack y ahí es cuando comienza la historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, esta es mi primer fanfic así, que denle una oportunidad, por cierto El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece y esta historia no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo soy una chica que se le ocurren locuras, sin más que decir los dejo leer.**_

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

En una fría mañana en el polo, más específicamente en el taller de norte, Jack se dispuso a salir a pasear un rato ya que se sentía muy encerrado. Desde que norte lo invito a vivir en el taller, ahora ya no tenía que irse a dormir a los árboles y se sentía realmente aceptado por los guardianes eso lo alegro mucho aunque a veces sentía que lo hostigaban.

Bajando las escaleras se dirigió a la gran puerta, donde era la oficina de norte.

-saldré un rato-dijo animado, despidiéndose de norte-volveré para el anochecer

-hoy pareces de muy buen humor, Jack-

-es que les prometí a los niños que iría a jugar, bueno adiós-

-adiós-dijo norte haciendo una ademan para despedirse

En un lugar frio, se encontraba una joven desayunando con sus padres.

-hoy llegare un poco tarde-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a sus padres.

-no te preocupes-dijo su padre entregándole unas llaves.

La chica salió del lugar yendo a su escuela; sus padres trabajaban casi todo el día y mayormente viajaban por asuntos de trabajo y la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola en su casa, excepto cuando invitaba a sus amigos, Pero sabía que sus padres los hacían era para que no tuviera carecías y eso le alegraba.

Se quedó esperando en la parada del autobús

-Katherine, espérame-se giró al oír que al llaman para su sorpresa se encontró a Mark corriendo por el pavimento y cayendo alado suyo-auch- se quejó el castaño con ojos azules mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-deberías tener más cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa irónica

-si hola - dijo con sarcasmo y con el ceño fruncido

-hola- dijo la pelirroja con tono neutro, mientras que el castaño la miraba con enojo-ya, ya lo siento, pero… deberías de ver por dónde vas- dijo con una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta que la herida de su amigo estaba sangrando un poco, pasó a cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el castaño y la chica se acercó tocándole el brazo, este al darse cuenta de lo hizo, se formó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, que desapareció al sentir un leve ardor y dolor en el brazo que formo una ligera una mueca de dolor.

- ¿te duele mucho?-pregunto la chica preocupada

- No, no te preocupes solo un poco-dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-hay que ir a la escuela, luego ir a la enfermería y curarte el brazo para que no se infecte-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- no es para tanto, ves ya dejo de sangrar-señalándole la herida, restándole importancia.

-No-dijo la chica un poco molesta-se puede infectar-

-ahh, está bien-dijo en un suspiro, sonrió con satisfacción-sabes eres muy exagerada-

-no es cierto, solo me preocupo por las personas que quiero-dijo con una sonrisa

Mark también sonrió y se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que Greg llego interrumpiendo el momento.

-hola-dijo el rubio con ojos grises con una sonrisa

-hola, Greg- saludaron y Mark que lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo. Este al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se limitó a sonreír.

- valla hoy hace mucho frio, no creen- dijo el rubio cambiando de tema rápidamente, para evitar la mirada matadora de Mark.

-sí, es cierto- dijo Katherine- pero me encanta el frio saben, aunque hoy no traje mi bufanda y tengo bastante frio-dijo a los dos chicos que se encontraba a un lado de ella; mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Mark tomo rápidamente su bufanda y se la enrolló en el cuello de esta-gracias, eres muy amable-dijo añadiendo con una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que el castaño se avergonzara.

-sí, si no Jack Frost te congelara, jajajaja-dijo burlonamente el rubio, mientras se secaba una lagrima imaginaria por tanto reír.

-¿Quién es Jack Cross?-dijo inocentemente y su amigo mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro- ¿Qué?-añadió aun sin comprender.

-¿Enserio, no sabes quién es?- pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-No, no se díganme-dijo molesta de que se refieran como si fuera lo más obvio de la vida.

-está bien, pero no te molestes-dijo Greg tratando de que se calmara-exagerada-dijo esto en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo la pelirroja en modo aterrador.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir- en primera, no es Jack Cross es Jack "Frost"- dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en las palabras- y en segunda, no puede ser que no lo conozcas- diciendo esto Katherine rodo los ojos-bueno, Jack Frost es el padre del invierno, para que te quede claro; no puede ser que tus padres nunca te hayan comentado sobre él.

-ok, ya entendí-

-que bien, creo que ya podemos irnos a la escuela-dijo Mark-aparte hay más frio- abrazándose a sí mismo- que esperan, ya vamos- señalando al autobús que los estaba esperando. Los demás presentes asintieron con un movimiento rápido de cabeza y se subieron al autobús para luego irse.

En la escuela se encontraron a una chica con largo cabello negro con un flequillo y ojos color avellana, a diferencia del chico a lado de ella, el tenia cabello corto negro y era más alto que ella; La chica con cabello negro fue corriendo a saludar a la pelirroja, mientras que el chico caminaba tranquilamente hacia los chicos.

-no me vas a creer cuando te lo cuente, Kate- la chica con el cabello negro era extremadamente habladora y el otro chico era muy serio y callado. La chica fue a saludar a los demás.

- sigo sin creer que Tyler y Emily sean gemelos- dijo dirigiéndose a Mark

-jajajaja, de por si dicen que los gemelos son diferentes-

-sea, hay que ir a la escuela antes que se haga tarde- respondió Kate, por alguna razón le parecía interesante el nombre de Jack Frost y con ese pensamiento entro a su escuela.

Momentos antes de eso…

Jack se encontraba merodeando por algún lugar hasta que escucho a un grupo de chicos hablando de "tonterías"; estaba a punto de irse cuando uno de ellos menciona su nombre, haciendo que el mencionado pusiera toda atención a la conversación.

-¿Quién es Jack Cross?- respondió una chica

-como que, ¿quién soy? y mi nombre no es Cross es Frost- respondió el ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

- en primera, no es Jack Cross es Jack "Frost"-

Oh!, gracias al menos alguien si sabe- dijo como si lo pudieran oír, luego dijo volteando a ver a la pelirroja-chica tonta- diciendo esto se fue del lugar.

Katherine se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su casa, después de un aburrido y agotador día de escuela, solo quería hacer su tarea he ir a dormir pero su vecino la invito para jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve la chica se negó pero el niño siguió insistiendo hasta que lo logro.

-está bien-dijo en un suspiro-pero cuando deje mi cosas dentro de la casa. El niño sonrió satisfecho.

-Sip, esperare-la chica entro a la casa; minutos después salió preparada para la guerra, tenía puesto unos jeans, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un abrigo gris y unas botas para nieve de color café oscuro.

-bueno… vamos-el niño asintió indicándole el lugar.

-Hola niños- saludo Katherine amigablemente con una sonrisa-que comience la guerra!-dijo uno de los niños aventándole una bola de nieve en la cara de esta. Y así dio origen una gran batalla de bolas de nieve

Tiempo después….

-Estoy cansada-dijo la pelirroja- creo que ya me voy-

-noo-suplicaron los niños- quédate un poco más de tiempo- prosiguieron.

-sí, aparte ya casi va a llegar Jack y se pondrá más divertido- dijo una niña haciendo cara de perrito.

Para la chica de ojos color miel se le hacía conocido ese nombre por lo tanto quería confirmarlo.

-¿Jack?- los niños asintieron- es amigo suyo- los niños siguieron asintiendo-¿Y por qué no viene?- ellos se encogieron de brazos y movieron la cabeza de un lado al otro- bueno, sigamos jugando hasta que venga-

-Sii!- gritaron los niños con una sonrisa en su rostro; tiempo después entre risas y golpes de bolas de nieve, una niña escucho la voz del joven guardián; la niña salió corriendo del campo de batalla para ir a saludar al chico avisándole a los demás que hicieron lo mismo que ella.

- Que bien que acabas de venir, Jack-dijo un niño castaño con un gorro azul-Katherine estaba jugando con nosotros, ven vamos a jugar-

-¿Quién es Katherine?-pregunto extrañado, y un niño apunto a una joven que estaba sentada en una banca de por ahí-¿Ella?- el niño asintió-no me agrada-contesto en tono frio.

-Ehh!-el niño se sorprendió- ella es muy buena y siempre juega con nosotros-contesto el niño indignado-¿Por qué no te cae bien?-dijo con un leve ceño fruncido.

-Por qué si-contesto el albino-Aparte ella no sabe quién soy-dijo con un leve tono triste, pero nadie lo percibió.

Con la chica…

Vio al grupo de niños irse a otro lado le, restó importancia y fue a sentarse a una banca que había logrado divisar unos minutos antes, se sentó y se preguntaba quién era ese Jack Frost que le hablaban sus amigos en la mañana. Se quedó así pensando un largo tiempo hasta que vio la hora y estaba empezando a anochecer; fue por los niños y los encontró hablando con un chico de cabello plateado, preciosos ojos azules y ¿Descalzo?

La pelirroja se dirigió hasta ellos desorientada por el extraño chico.

-niños creo que ya es hora de irnos, está anocheciendo y no quiero que sus papas se preocupen; por cierto ¿quién es él?-

Tanto Jack como los niños no podían creerlo, Katherine lo estaba viendo.

-¿Espera me puedes ver?- respondió el albino atónito.

_**Y que les pareció? Bueno, malo, horrible, espantoso. Dejen sus reviews, recomiéndeme cosas, música, libros, películas, series, etc. Para mí es muy importante que me dejen un review me servirá como inspiración. Por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic. Sin más que decir nos vemos pronto :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo otro capítulo de mi primer fic. **_

_**El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece y que comience el capítulo! **_

_**Cap.2: recuerdos**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

Vio al grupo de niños irse a otro lado, le restó importancia y fue a sentarse a una banca que había logrado divisar unos minutos antes, se sentó y se preguntaba quién era ese Jack Frost que le hablaban sus amigos en la mañana. Se quedó así pensando un largo tiempo hasta que vio la hora y estaba empezando a anochecer; fue por los niños y los encontró hablando con un chico de cabello plateado, preciosos ojos azules y ¿Descalzo?

La pelirroja se dirigió hasta ellos desorientada por el extraño chico.

-niños creo que ya es hora de irnos, está anocheciendo y no quiero que sus papas se preocupen; por cierto, ¿quién es él?-

Tanto Jack como los niños no podían creerlo, Katherine lo estaba viendo.

-¿Espera me puedes ver?- respondió el albino atónito.

- Emm, si-respondió obviamente- ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no te puedo ver?-siguió sintiéndose la ofendida.

- No, no es eso-respondió el ojiazul rápidamente- es que es sorprendente que me veas a tu edad-

-chico, estás loco-prosiguió la pelirroja, no entendiendo de que estaba hablando el joven guardián.

-pero debes de conocerme para poder verme-dijo Jack que no entendía muy bien la situación- espera, ¿me dijiste loco?-

-si- respondió- y nunca te he visto en mi vida-confirmo.

-pero, si nunca me has visto en tu vida, ¿porque me puedes ver?- el chico con hermosos ojos azulados trataba de entender pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Hai!, no se-la pelirroja ya se había hartado de la discusión con el chico- Me voy, niños vámonos- hiso un ademan para que la siguiesen, los niños la siguieron.

-¡Espera!- pero era demasiado tarde, la chica y los niños ya no lo escuchaban.

Katherine se encontraba con los niños yendo a sus hogares pero un niño no resistió la curiosidad y le pregunto que si en verdad lo había visto, la chica le dio un si por res puesta, el niño le preguntaba una y otra vez que si lo conocía, pero ella le respondía que no.

-Oye Kate- le dijo una niña

- ¿Que paso?-dijo y la volteo a ver

-El chico que acabas de ver no lo conoces, ¿cierto?-la chica negó con la cabeza-bueno, el chico que acabas de ver su nombre es Jack-hizo una pausa- Frost- la pelirroja ni pudo reprimir una enorme carcajada, la niña creyó que se estaba burlando de ella y se ofendió-no te burles, es cierto-la niña estaba a punto de llorar en eso Kate se lo negó.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que me es difícil de creer-respondió tratando que la niña no llorara-Que te parece si mañanas compramos un helado. La niñita dejo de llorar y le respondió un si con una sonrisa. Tiempo después Kate ya había dejado a todos los niños a su casa.

Jack se dirigía volando directo al polo sin parar de pensar en esa extraña chica, para él era demasiado grande para creer en los guardianes y para peor decía que no lo conocía. Esto era muy confuso, tenía que consultarlo con norte.

El chico entro por la ventando creando una gran ventisca, haciendo que algunos yetis refunfuñaran cosas inentendibles, el joven guardián fue directo a la oficina de santa- Norte, puedo hablar contigo-

-Claro, lo ciento será para la próxima- Phil se sorprendió y luego cambiando a su cara de tristeza se fue de la sala- y… ¿bien?-

-ah, si- el ojiazul puso un semblante serio- ¿Una persona que no sean los niños puede vernos?-

-bueno, existen algunos casos de alguno que si puedan, por ejemplo Jeremy, o que cuenten con poderes especiales-

-Eso tiene más sentido-

-Que quieres decir, Jack-

-Nada, es que una chica puede verme pero no cree en mí-

-Eso no suele pasar, sin embargo, a bunny le sucedió lo mismo-

-¿En serio?- Jack se estaba interesando en la conversación- ¿Que paso?-

- bueno es una larga historia, ella lo pudo ver a los 15 años de hecho sigue hablando con ella de vez en cuando, se han vuelto unos grandes amigos, si no mal recuerdo ella se llamaba…-

De repente Phil entro repentinamente, interrumpiendo la conversación, diciendo cosas solo entendibles para norte-

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio?- Santa se veía sorprendido- Te dije que no lo hicieras, vuélvelos a pintar de rojo- El enorme yeti se quedó con cara de "WTF"

- Norte- llamo el joven-Norte- siguió-¡Norte!- grito, ya irritado- puedes seguir-

-Ohh, claro- el hombre ruso le hizo un ademan a Jack para que lo siguiera a un sillón, tomando asiento-esta será una larga historia…-

_**Flashback**_

Se acercaba pascua, la época favorita de cualquier niña amante de los conejos.

Una joven de aproximadamente 15 años se encontraba paseando, admirando el paisaje que le rodeara, los árboles, flores, animales y aunque no le gustara tanto los días soleados le parecía bonito algunas veces, como ahora.

Pasaba cerca de un parque y se detuvo unos minutos observando a los niños buscando los huevos, por un momento se puso a pensar en su infancia y que probablemente quería regresar a esa época, en la que nadie la juzgara; sin embargo, ya no era lo mismo, habían personas crueles, que solo les gustaba molestar a los demás. Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando no revivir malos recuerdos, a lo lejos diviso a una niña como de 8 años, que buscaba al menos un huevo, pero cada vez que ella estaba a punto de recoger alguno otro niño llegaba y se lo arrebataba, la niña se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, la chica se le acerco a aquella niña que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica con un gesto de preocupación.

-No- respondió- esos niños no me dejan recoger los huevos, ellos me los quitan.

-No te preocupes mantén la esperanza, ven vamos a buscar algunos huevos, estoy segura de que hallaremos algunos-la chica le brindo una enorme sonrisa tanto que la niña dejo de llorar y sonrió de igual manera.

Conejo que observo toda la escena con movido, vio que se acercaba a donde él estaba y en un ágil movimiento puso los huevos que tenía, en el arbusto en que se encontraba y se escondió en otro lugar para observar mejo la escena, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por aquella chica que se dirigió rápidamente al lugar en el que se encontraba conejo y se lanzó para evitar que escapara pensando que él era un acosador que intentaba hacer algo malo a los niños.

La chica se detuvo al sentir un pelaje muy suave y alzo la mirada encontrándose con una enorme cara de conejo enfrente de la suya, la chica estaba a punto de lanzar un enorme grito a no ser que una enorme mano peluda le tapara la boca.

-shh, no grites- dijo en un susurro a la chica- no te hare daño- la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza-bien-el, la soltó.

La chica asustada le dio un golpe en la cara asiendo que retroceda unos pasos, en ese momento la chica se echó a correr lejos de aquel extraño ser. Conejo aun adolorido por el golpe, decidió seguirla ya que no era muy común que una adolecente lo viera y le dé un golpe en la cara hasta que logro alcanzarla en un parque no muy lejos de ahí.

-oye, si te me acercas llamare a la policía- advirtió la joven

-bien, déjame explicarte- dijo haciendo sus manos en son de paz.

-bien-

- al parecer tú no sabes quién soy o ¿si?- la chica negó con la cabeza- bueno yo me llamo bunnymund, soy en conejo de pascua-

-aja, y yo soy un pingüino mágico volador- contesto sarcástica.

-No me importa quién seas, pero si soy el conejo de pascua te lo demostrare- dicho esto abrió un agujero debajo de la chica haciendo que ella callera lanzando un audible grito, después el entro cerrando el agujero dejando entre el césped una flor.

La joven adolecente se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño pero a la vez muy hermoso, no podía aparentar su asombro.

-ahora me crees- contestó alguien detrás de ella, a hiendo que por reflejo ella volteara.

-Sip-respondió- ¿me estabas espiando?-era lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-¿Qué?, claro que no, que te hace pensar eso-

- bueno es que tu pusiste los huevos ahí, justo en donde íbamos a buscar-repuso la chica.

- no es que escuche la conversación que tuviste con aquella niña y solo lo hice –

-Ohh- exclamo la joven- ¿qué es eso?- dijo avanzando hasta un enorme rio con pintura brillante dentro de él.

-No te acerques te vas a caer-

-Pff, no seas melodramático, Bunnymund-

-No soy melodramático- negó- por cierto puedes llamarme Bunny-

-Eso hare-

_**Fin del flashback **_

-ella le dijo su nombre, que por cierto no me acuerdo y el, la llevo a su casa, desde eso se hicieron grandes amigos y al menos una vez por semana ellos platican desde, hace dos años, Conejo no me conto toda la historia, el guarda muy bien sus secretos- contesto el enorme hombre con barba blanca.

-Gracias norte- dicho esto se fue con la idea de ir a buscar a esa chica que lo había visto.

_**Y que les pareció? Bueno, malo, horrible, espantoso. Dejen sus reviews, recomiéndeme cosas, música, libros, películas, series, etc. Para mí es muy importante que me dejen un review me servirá como inspiración. No me iré sin antes decirles que:**_

_**Nadie los quiere más que yo:3**_


End file.
